Secret Love
by Lia-hime Hyuchiha
Summary: Apakah yang disembunyikan oleh hinata dari teman-temannya?, Dedicate to DA1A, Theme 1tahun.


Warning: typo, gaje, ooc, dkk.

Naruto©Masashi Kshimoto

Secret love

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang mahasiswi di Kodai(Konoha Daigaku) jurusan Education karena ia memiliki cita-cita untuk menjadi seorang guru. Hinata memiliki sifat pemalu yang membuatnya hanya memiliki beberapa teman saja, diantaranya adalah Tenten yang juga merupakan kekasih dari sepupunya Hyuuga Neji, dan Sakura.

Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, dan jadwal kuliah Hinata telah usai. Hinata segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya yang terletak tidak jauh dari Kodai, hanya dengan berjalan kaki sekitar 10 menitpun akan sampai.

Tapi sepertinya Hinata harus mengurungkan niatnya karena merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Hinata, aku dan teman-teman akan pergi ke café yang baru buka di dekat sini, apa kau mau ikut?", Tanya Sakura, salah satu teman sekelas Hinata di Kodai.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak bisa berlama-lama", ucap Hinata.

"Oke deh, ayo cepat nanti cafenya keburu penuh nih…!", ajak Tenten.

-Di Café-

Hinata, sakura, dan Tenten mengambil tempat duduk di paling pojok karena café itu sudah hampir penuh dan hanya itulah tempat yang tersisa.

"Silahkan, nona-nona ingin pesan apa?", Tanya seorang maid yang bekerja di café itu.

"Saya pesan Strawberry cake dan Moccacino floatnya satu". Sakura mulai memesan dan menanyakan pesanan Tenten dan Hinata.

"Kalian mau makan apa?"

"Hmm…, Chocolate cake dan Coffe Latte Saja". Maidpun langsung menuliskan pesanan Tenten.

"S-Saya pesan Ice Cream Sundae saja". Sambung Hinata.

"Kamu gak mau makan cake, Hinata?". Sakura sedikit curiga dengan Hinata, karena biasanya Hinata sangat menyukai kue-kue manis, dan cake dengan krim melimpah adalah favoritnya.

"Hinata, kamu lagi nggak enak badan ya…?". Tentenpun ikut merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata.

"A-Aku nggak apa-apa koq!, kalian makan saja, aku sudah kenyang". Hinata berusaha menetralkan suasana yang membuatnya tegang dari tatapan bertanya-tanya yang dipancarkan oleh Sakura dan Tenten.

"Ya udah kalau begitu, Ittadakamasu!". Sakura dan Tenten mulai menyantap kue mereka, sedangkan Hinata hanya melihat kedua temannya dengan tatapan sendu. 'aku ingin sekali makan kue itu' ratap Hinata dalam hati.

Karena merasa kasihan dengan Hinata, Sakura berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Strawberry cake miliknya ke mulut Hinata. Merasa ada sesuatu yang manis di dalam mulutnya, Hinata menoleh kea rah Sakura dan menangkap basah Sakura sedang menyuapinya dengan cake manis tersebut. Menyadari hal itu Hinata lanngsung memuntahkan cake tersebut dan langsung lari ke toilet di café itu.

"Kamu ngapain Hinata, Koq dia tiba-tiba lari begitu?".Tenten bertanya Pada Sakura yang masih mematung melihat ke arah menghilangnya Hinata.

"Aku nggak apa-apain koq. Hinata hanya kusuapi cake ini". Jawab Sakura saambil menunjuk cakenya yang masih tersisa setengah di atas meja.

"Aku akan melihat keadaannya, kau mau ikut?". Sakura langsung berdiri mengiyakan ajakan Tenten untuk melihat keadaan Hinata yang sepertinya kurang baik. Di balik pintu toilet Tenten dan Sakura dapat mendengar suara Hinata yang sedang mengosonngkan isi perutnya. Suara Hinata yang seperti tersiksa itu membuat Sakura measa bersalah.

Sakura merasa Hinata menjadi seperti ini karena ulahnya. Sakura ingin meminta maaf pada Hinata. Tapi belum sampai Sakura dan Tenten ke dekat Hinata, Hinata tidak menghiraukan kedua temannya. Hinata terus saja berlari untuk mengambil tasnya di meja. Dan langsung melesat keluar café.

"Sepertinya aku telah membuatnya marah?"

"Tidak Sakura, Hinata hanya tidak ingin diganggu saja". Hibur Tenten untuk menyemangati Sakura

-Di Apartemen-

"Hah…hah…, hampir saja aku ketahuan tadi".

"Ketahuan apa?".

"huwahh!. S-Sasuke sejak kapan kamu ada di sini?. Bukannya Sasuke masih ada Kuliah jam segini?". Tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan jam ungu muda yang bertengger di tangan kanannya.

"Jadi kau tak merindukanku sayang?". Goda Sasuke.

"B-Bukan begitu, a-aku hanya heran saja". Elak Hinata, sebenarnya dia sangat malu saat ini.

"Oh begitu, jadi apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?, apanya yang ketahuan?". Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan penasaran.

"I-Itu aku hampir saja ketahuan oleh Sakura dan Tenten kalau sebenarnya aku sedang hamil!". Jawab Hinata dengan pandangan malu-malu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?". Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sehingga Hinata menceitakan semua yang terjadi di café.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali!. Ingat kau itu akan mual kalau makan kue-kue manis seperti itu!". Nasehat Sasuke.

"A-aku kan tidak sengaja Sasuke, kenapa kau malah memarahiku?". Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak memarahimu koq. Aku hanya khawatir!". Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekap Hinata di dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan Hinata. Ibu hamil mood senang berubah-ubah piker Sasuke.

"Sepertinya semua orang harus diberi tahu bahwa kamu sudah menjadi Uchiha Hinata, suami dari Uchiha Sasuke Dosen terkeren di Kodai di ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang pertama nanti. Undanglah semua teman-temanmu!". Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tesipu malu karena mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang kelewat panjang untuk ukuran seorang Uchiha.

-Di Konoha Daigaku-

Hinata berkeliling taman untuk menemukan kedua temannya yaitu Sakura dan Tenten. Hinata berencana untuk meminta maaf pada kedua temannya itu karena kemarin meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Selain itu Hinata juga ingin mengundang Sakura dan Tenten ke acara ulang tahun pernikahnya yang pertama, yang selama ini di rahasiakannya. Tapi dia juga merasa ragu memberitahukan hal itu, takut Sakura dan Tenten merasa dibohongi dan mulai menjauhi hinata. Oh tidak jika itu benar terjadi, tapi kejujuran adalah awal dari kebahagiaankan?.

Itu di Sakura dan Tenten sedang duduk berdua dibawah pohon samping lapangan Basket. Sepertinya mereka berdua sedang menyaksikan mahasiswa laki-laki sedang bertanding basket. Mungkin karena terlalu seru menyaksikan Pertandingan, Sakura dan Tenten tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata di belakang mereka.

"A-Ano, Sakura, Tenten!", panggil Hinata.

"Eh, Hinata sejak kapan kau ada di situ?. Ada apa Hinata?". Tentenlah yang terlebih dahulu merespon keberadaan Hinata. Sakurapun langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata maaf gara-gara aku kamu jadi…".

"T-Tidak apa-apa Sakura, akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf pada kalian berdua, karena pergi begitu saja". Potong Hinata seraya meminta maaf pada kedua temannya tersebut.

"Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan karena sebenarnya tidak ada salah dan benar disini. Ini hanya kesalahpahaman belaka iyakan?". Tenten memang orang yang paling bijak diantara mereka berdua.

"S-Sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengundang kalian ke apartemenku besok karena aku sedang merayakan sesuatu. Pastikan kalian datanng ya…!". Kata Hinata langsung berlari.

"Iya…!". Teriak Sakura dan Tenten sebelum Hinata terlalu jauh pergi.

"Selalu saja begitu".

"Tapi Sebenarnya acara apa ya?". Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

-Di Apartemen-

Hinata sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk pesta nanti malam. Sedangkan Sasuke bertugas mengatur perabotan rumah agar apartemennya terlihat lebih lebar. Saat Hinata sudah selesai dengan makanannya, terdengar bel apartemennya berbunyi tanda ada yang datang. Hinata segera bergegas merapikan penampilannya dan beranjak membuka pintu.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Sakura dan Naruto yang merupakan kekasih dari Sakura dan juga merupakan salah satu sahabat dari suaminya. Saat Sakura memasuki apartemen tersebut ia terkejut ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke dosen idolanya ada disitu.

Saat melihat Sasuke, Naruto langsung menghampirinya dan berbincang-bincang tanpa memperhatikan tatapan heran dari Sakura. Tak lama semua undangan telah hadir termasuk Tenten dan Neji kakak sepupu Hinata.

Acara akan segera dimulai, tapi harus terpotong oleh Sakura yang penasarang dengan pesta apa yang sebenaranya mereka rayakan.

"Hinata…, ini sebenarnya pesta apa?".

"S-Sebenarnya ini adalah pesta pernikahanku yang pertama dengan Sasuke". Mendengar hal tersebut Sakura dan para undangan yang belum tahu langsung menganga selebar-lebarnya.

"Dan kalian tahu hadiah apa yang paling berharga di hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang pertama ini?". Para undangan hanya terdiam.

"Hinata akan segera melahirkan Uchiha junior!".

"Apaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!".

-OWARI-

*maaf reader ceritanya abal-abal. Ini fic perdana aku, mohon di maklumi.

Review please…


End file.
